


Exploring the Limits

by meyari



Category: Leverage
Genre: BDSM, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as an act for a job turned into something much more complicated and much more messy.  But it might just turn into the best thing to happen to Eliot in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to _maab_conner_ for reading this over and betaing for me!

"I'm going to ride you hard and put you away wet," Alec growled, or at least he tried to growl. It came out more like a whine and the look Eliot gave him didn't help at all.

"You have got to be kidding me," Eliot said, cocking his head at Alec. His lips were twitching with amusement. "That's the best you can do? What did you do? Ask Sophie for acting lessons?"

"Oh come on!" Alec exploded, throwing up his hands. "It's not like this is something that comes naturally to me. I'm not _gay_, okay? I don't know how to do this! I still don't know why Nate insisted it had to be you and me instead of the two of you. That would work."

"No it wouldn't," Eliot said, shaking his head at Alec. "We'd get… distracted. Sit down. Let's try something different. I can't believe you asked Sophie for acting lessons."

"I so did not," Alec said, his cheeks burning.

"Yeah, right," Eliot snorted. "Sit."

Alec opened his mouth to object but Eliot gave him one of _those_ looks, one of the ones that cataloged exactly how many ways he could kill Alec with his little finger and a paperclip. Alec sat on the couch, glaring up at him. Eliot studied him, his lips starting to twitch again.

"Definitely high maintenance," Eliot muttered.

"What was that?" Alec asked.

"Figuring angles," Eliot said. "All right. This is a BDSM club, Alec. It's not primarily a gay bar. This is about you keeping control over me, me giving up my control to you. Sex is only a portion of BDSM. The control's the key."

"There's no fucking way I can control you," Alec said, staring at Eliot. "Seriously, dude. Look at you!"

"Sure there is," Eliot said, grinning wickedly for an instant before going dead serious. "Tell me to kneel. _Order_ me to kneel, Alec."

"Um, kneel?" Alec said, blinking at Eliot.

"Order me."

Alec sighed, looked at Eliot and shivered at the hopeful expression in his eyes. This was more than just acting for a job. This was something real for Eliot. Alec thought about it for a second and then decided he really didn't want to know how Eliot and Nate's relationship worked. This was a job. He'd do what he had to and then it would be over. He didn't need the complications.

"Kneel," Alec snapped, pointing to his feet.

Eliot knelt smoothly, easily, his breath hitching just a little bit in his chest. He bent his head, making his hair tumble over his face as he sat there in front of Alec's feet, waiting for the next order.

"Whoa," Alec breathed, swallowing hard against a completely unexpected surge of lust. "Look at me."

Eliot raised his head, looking Alec in the eyes. It wasn't like he was gone or something. Eliot was _there_, completely there, completely aware, watching and waiting but there was trust in his eyes that Alec had never seen before, not directed at him. It was like the time Parker had trusted him to hold her precious lock picks only more so.

"If I told you to suck my cock, would you?" Alec asked, his hands in fists on his thighs.

"If you ordered me to, yes," Eliot said.

"I'm not sure I can do this," Alec whispered, raising a trembling hand to push the hair behind Eliot's cheek.

"Never tell Nate I said this," Eliot breathed, "but I trust you Alec. You won't let me get hurt, not this way. We can do this. You just have to trust me and _order me_."

Alec wrapped his fingers around Eliot's ear, tugging on him. Eliot moved up and between Alec's legs, letting Alec hold him. Alec clutched his shoulders, feeling the way Eliot was shaking. It matched the way he was shaking.

"I don't know if I can do this and then stop," Alec whispered.

"It'll be okay," Eliot said, his voice rumbling through Alec's chest. "It'll be okay. Trust me. Trust yourself."

"All right," Alec sighed, letting Eliot go but not pushing him away. "But it's your fault if I'm corrupted for life."

Eliot spluttered and then laughed, grinning at Alec. He sat back on his heels, still doing it so smoothly and easily that it had to be something he was used to doing, something he was good at. Alec thought of Eliot kneeling that way for Nate, looking at him with that level of trust and shivered as his cock started throbbing.

"I um, suppose we ought to get some practice in before we go over there," Alec said, his pulse beating in his ears.

"Yeah, we should," Eliot said, fighting another grin. "You should at least learn the commands."

"Oh, there are more commands," Alec said, his voice going into a higher register.

"Yes, _Sir,_" Eliot said, his expression shifting back into that trusting, completely aware look.

"I really am going to have to ride you hard and put you away wet, aren't I?" Alec groaned.

"Whatever my Sir wants to do to me," Eliot said, his voice getting husky as lust flared in his eyes.

Alec bit down on the urge to order Eliot to deep throat him, to strip and let Alec fuck him. He wasn't Eliot's lover. He wasn't going to abuse the trust Eliot was showing. It was way too obvious that the people in his life had fucked Eliot over a few hundred thousand times. Alec wasn't going to be one of the assholes who abused him, not even if this was the sexiest thing he'd ever experienced and they hadn't even _done_ anything yet. He might be a crook but he wasn't a creep.

"All right," Alec said, letting out a shaky breath, "tell me what the commands are. There are like, rules and things aren't there?"

"Oh yeah," Eliot said, shifting around a little and getting more comfortable on his knees. "Lots of them. We'll rely on the basics and claim that you're a new Dom who's just getting into this sort of thing. It'll work. You'll only be doing it because I want it."

"Dude, that's basically the flat truth," Alec said studying Eliot.

Eliot's hands were loose and still on his thighs. Alec had never seen his hands that relaxed before. His shoulders were relaxed too, and his arms. Even his face was relaxed, the little wrinkles around his eyes fading to almost nothing as he gazed up at Alec. He'd never _ever_ seen Eliot relax like this before, not even with Nate.

"Hey, at least it'll be easy to remember, right?" Eliot said, smirking.

"Okay," Alec said. "I'm putting myself in your hands here. Tell me what I need to know and I'll be what you need me to be."

Alec was surprised at the strength of Eliot's response. His eyes shut as he shuddered, his breath catching in his chest again. His hands clenched on his thighs, which drew Alec's eyes to his groin. His pants hadn't been that tight before but now they suddenly tented out. Alec licked his lips, studying Eliot's face. It had gone hard like he was fighting for self-control.

"Tell me what you need," Alec ordered, leaning forward to put his hand on Eliot's cheek.

"Yes Sir," Eliot said, his eyes snapping open. This time his pupils were a little dilated but he blinked a couple of times and was back. "Thank you, Sir."

"Start talking, Eliot," Alec said. "I plan on reading everything I can find about this stuff but it's not the same as hearing it from you. You know that we don't have forever. Parker's going to bust in here sometime soon and send everything sideways. I'm surprised she hasn't already."

Eliot snorted, nodding.

+++++

"Remember, they're not allowed to touch me," Eliot said as Alec parked their car outside the club. "If they try, you have to stop them because I can't. I won't speak unless you give me permission to speak. Every time we stop, I'm going to kneel by your right side. Try and move up on your toes before you start moving again so I have a chance to stand and follow you without scrambling."

"I know," Alec said, putting a hand on Eliot's leg and squeezing just hard enough to make it clear he understood how nervous Eliot was about this. "I'm trusting you on this. Now you have to trust me. I won't let you freak out and hurt anyone and I won't let anyone hurt you either."

"Good," Eliot said, trying to confident and determined but mostly managing nervous as all hell.

He really was glad he'd been able to talk Nate out of taking the Dom role for this job. There was no way in hell he'd have been able to trust Nate this way. He was a good man and a great lover but Eliot couldn't trust him with this side of his soul. They still had to work together when the job was over. He couldn't be Nate's sub for a job and then go back to just being his lover and coworker. It wouldn't work. Neither Eliot nor Nate was wired that way. Eliot couldn't un-be it and Nate couldn't be what Eliot needed, no matter how hard he tried.

The weird thing was that it looked like Alec was going to be a hell of a good Dom, despite having no previous experience in it. He'd taken to the power play like a duck to water, understanding innately that he had to be in control so that Eliot could relax. He'd understood the rules too, unlike Nate who used them like they were strange recipes that might give him what he wanted if he finessed them just right.

"Ear bud," Alec said, pulling Eliot out of his thoughts.

"Thanks," Eliot said, settling it into his ear so that it wasn't visible.

*You guys hear me?* Nate asked. *We've gotten the video feed on-line. Looks kind of wild in there.*

"We'll be fine," Eliot said, intensely grateful for Alec's squeeze on his shoulder.

*Be careful,* Sophie said.

"We will be," Alec declared. "Come on, let's go blow my mind with the kink."

"Yes, Sir," Eliot said, grinning as he slipped into sub mode.

He didn't have a collar and leash like a lot of the other subs heading into the club, but that was appropriate for a pair that was just starting to explore their relationship. The bouncer stopped them just inside the door, checking Alec's fake ID. He nodded and pointed them off to the side to a waiting room. Alec looked like he wanted to pace but he stopped, looked at Eliot and patted his thigh. Eliot knelt gratefully. This was fucking nerve-wracking and the old rituals of submission helped calm him down.

"Welcome," their target said, smiling as he came in followed by his sub, a delicate little red-headed teenager who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but where he was. "I'm Master Danger. Pleased to meet you."

"Really?" Alec said, blinking at the name and then shaking his head. "Sorry, sorry. This is all a little new for me. I'm Lincoln and this is um, my boy, Andrew. Thanks for letting us check the club out. I've done a ton of reading since Andrew sprang this on me but it's not the same as real life, you know?"

"I take it your boy's more experienced in these things than you are?" Master Danger said, reaching out to touch Eliot, to grab his hair and make him look up.

"Don't," Alec said, his voice dropping into a deeper register as he grabbed Master Danger's wrist, stopping him before he could touch. "He was pretty seriously fucked up by a previous Dom and I don't want anyone touching him. He'll freak and I don't want that to happen."

"Ah, my mistake," Master Danger said, nodding and pulling his hand back. He conspicuously didn't apologize the way he should have.

Eliot let out the breath he'd been holding, leaning into Alec's leg. Master Danger's boy knelt beside him, looking at Eliot with wistful jealousy in his eyes. They really had to get him out of here, Eliot thought as Master Danger explained the rules of the club (which matched what Eliot had told Alec already) and Alec did a great job of being a new Dom who showed promise. Alec started running his fingers through Eliot's hair, calming him further. Eventually Eliot eased away from Alec's leg, smiling as Alec pulled him right back with a little tug of his hair. Yeah, he was going to be one hell of a Dom someday.

The tour of the club was promising. There were several ways that they could get in and out, though there were people everywhere, most of whom were half dressed in leather and bondage gear. All the rooms had a theme, from play piercings to suspension to service oriented to more basic things like plain old sex. Alec's eyes bugged out at the flogging room and the room where a gangbang was in progress. It looked like a good gangbang, despite Master Danger's less then ethical treatment of his boy and the shady side of the club. The gangbang Dom was constantly checking on his boy, making sure that he wasn't overwhelmed. It was pretty obvious to Eliot that most of the members were just kinky, not crooks hiding behind kink.

"Damn," Alec breathed, staring at the scene with his fingers stroking through Eliot's hair again.

"Not something you had considered?" Master Danger asked, smirking.

"Not something I'd ever let my boy do," Alec said, "but it is hot to watch."

"You shouldn't pamper him so," Master Danger said, snorting. His boy shivered, easing subtly away from his leg.

"I'm not," Alec said, straightening his shoulders to glare at Master Danger. "I'm not sharing him with anyone. He's _mine!_"

Eliot couldn't bite back the moan at Alec laying claim to him. He leaned into Alec's leg, shaking from how hard that had his cock. Alec's fingers knotted in his hair, holding him up against his side while people moved around, fucking, being fucked. Master Danger's boy looked at him like he'd hit the jackpot with Alec as his Dom. Eliot thought he had, except that this was just for the job, not for real. He almost missed the motion cues when Master Danger started walking, continuing the tour. Eliot didn't quite scramble to his feet but he did have to move quickly not to make Alec look bad.

*Parker's gotten the bug into his office,* Nate said over the radio. *We're set to start the job, guys. You can pull out whenever you want.*

It took another fifteen minutes of tour and discussion before Alec could get them out. Master Danger made several subtle attempts to touch Eliot, obviously considering him more valuable than his boy because of Alec's attachment to Eliot. Alec blocked all of them, openly growling at Master Danger by the end.

"Well," Alec said as they stood by the exit, "thanks for the tour. We'll have to talk this over and see what we want to do. I've obviously got a lot to learn before I can be what my boy needs."

"If you need any lessons," Master Danger offered, which was exactly what they'd been working to get for the job, "do call me. I'd be glad to help you and your boy out."

"I'll keep that in mind," Alec said, his expression saying 'hell no' despite what the job's requirements said.

Eliot made a point of leaning into Alec's leg, curling his fingers around his calf and squeezing lightly. They needed to get back in here and he was honest enough to know that he _wanted_ to come back. Not for Master Danger and the job, but for the submission. To Alec in particular. He looked up at Alec, sure that the want showed on his face. Alec's expression softened as he looked down at Eliot. He sighed.

"I'll keep you in mind," Alec said, a great deal more gently this time. "Thanks again for the tour."

"You're quite welcome," Master Danger said, smirking. "Hope to see you soon."

They left, Eliot letting out a long breath of relief once they were in the car. Alec started cursing, being too forceful with the ignition and gearshift. Eliot chuckled, relaxing back against his seat.

*Good job, guys,* Nate said in their ears. *That was just what we needed.*

"Yeah," Eliot said, turning to look at Alec. "I think it worked out."

"Other than that _asshole_ in charge," Alec snarled as he drove them home. "We gotta get that kid away from him, shut him down. At least get the club out of his hands."

*We can talk about it when you get back,* Nate said. *Come on home.*

"On our way," Eliot drawled, reaching over to rest his hand on Alec's thigh.

Alec breathed a ghost of a laugh, calming as he put his hand on top of Eliot's. They shared a look while stopped at a stoplight. Eliot thought that Alec might want to do this again, not for the job, but for his own reasons. He didn't let hope flare up. He wouldn't, not until the job was over. Then he'd see if Alec might be interested in continuing this. Eliot couldn't get everything he needed from Nate but maybe Alec could help them out.

+++++

"You going to be okay?" Nate asked, watching Eliot carefully as he stripped and came to bed.

"Yeah," Eliot said, as always not elaborating on it.

Nate wasn't sure he liked the change in Eliot. He wasn't sure that he liked what his response said about him either. Eliot was _calm_. He always had that sort of hair-trigger readiness about him, the feeling that any second he could break into violence but now it was gone. It looked like the little act with Alec had drained all that tension out of Eliot.

"You sure?" Nate asked.

"Quit worrying," Eliot drawled, looking amused. "Everybody's got their ways of relaxing. This is one of mine."

"You never got this way with me," Nate said, pushing Eliot back on the bed.

"You're not a Dom," Eliot said as if it was the most self-explanatory thing ever. "Great Top though."

"Someday you're going to explain that in terms I understand," Nate said, keeping Eliot from replying by kissing him hard.

He didn't taste Alec's coffee on Eliot's lips. He didn't smell Alec's cologne on him. It was like they hadn't fucked at all, down to Nate having to lube Eliot up before they began. The doubt gnawed at Nate, making him overly possessive and forceful with Eliot as they made love. Eliot didn't appear to mind it, moaning and pushing back against Nate like it was the best sex they'd ever had. He came hard enough that Nate thought it might be.

"He didn't take you," Nate said after they were done and had collapsed together in a panting pile in the sweaty sheets.

"Nope," Eliot said, loose-limbed and smiling behind his veil of hair. "That's not what being a Dom is about."

"Don't get it," Nate admitted, pulling Eliot close.

"I know," Eliot said, letting Nate hold him. "It's okay, Nate. I'm not going to leave you for Alec, no matter what happens. I'm not going to disappear on you."

Eliot rested his head on Nate's shoulder, wrapping an arm around his stomach. It only took a few minutes for his breath to deepen and even out into sleep. Nate stayed awake a lot longer, trying to work out why he was so damned jealous of Alec making Eliot kneel for him. Nate didn't want that. He'd never wanted Eliot to be his slave. He respected the hitter far too much to want to degrade him that way.

+++++

"So what _are_ you doing with him?" Parker asked, straddling Alec's hips and looking down at him with curiosity. "If you're not fucking, I mean."

"Um, not a hell of a lot," Alec said, clearly distracted by Parker's squirming. "Just, giving him orders, keeping him calm, keeping that asshole or anyone else from touching him. It's a control thing. He gives the control to me and I make sure he stays safe and calm."

"Huh," Parker said, shifting position just _so_. She giggled as Alec's head went back and his eyes fluttered shut. "I guess that makes sense. Sort of. Maybe."

"Can we not talk about it now?" Alec asked, his voice strangled. He bucked up against her, trying to catch her hips and push inside.

"Okay," Parker said, grinning wickedly as she blocked his hands and kept him from penetrating her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Parker!"

Parker laughed, finally giving Alec what he wanted. He felt good, as always, and made her feel better as he moved. He let her ride on top, let her stay there so that she could control what they did and how deep she took him. She could see how much he wanted to flip them over but he didn't do it. He never did and that was one of the reasons why she was willing to let him do this with her. He let her take what she wanted from his body and only took his pleasure once she was done.

"Fuck yes," Alec groaned after Parker had ground out a third orgasm on him.

"Want you to come too," Parker panted, moving faster finally.

"Yes!" Alec panted, lifting his hips to start pounding her. "Parker!"

She braced her arms against the wall behind the headboard and let him fuck her hard and deep. He started murmuring to her, endearments, praise, curse words, babbling to her as if the touch wasn't enough to convey how good she felt, how good she was making him feel. Parker whimpered, another orgasm welling up. He saw it, changing from just pounding towards his goal to caressing her, coaxing the last orgasm out. Parker gasped at the touch to her breasts and then came hard, flinging her head back and slamming down on his cock. Alec shouted and clutched her hips, pulsing a couple more times before he came too.

"Fucking hell," Alec groaned, wrapping his arms around Parker when she collapsed on his chest.

"That was good," Parker panted.

"Really good," Alec agreed.

Parker smiled, nuzzling Alec's neck before squirming free of his arms. She started getting dressed, enjoying the way Alec watched her. He lay in bed, obviously not going to move for quite a while. Once she was dressed she crawled back onto the bed, kissing him with just a gentle brush of her lips against his. He wrapped a hand around Parker's cheek, smiling tiredly at her.

"If you do want to do him," Parker said, grinning at the way Alec switched from fucked out and exhausted to instantly nervous, "I won't mind. Might watch but I won't mind."

"Heh," Alec laughed, relaxing again. "I'll keep that in mind but I think Nate and Eliot have a say in that. Not going to screw their relationship up."

"You are such a nice crook," Parker laughed, poking Alec. "I don't know why I fuck such a nice guy. I'll see you later."

"Night, Parker," Alec said. "Lock the door or window or however you get out when you leave."

"Window!" Parker said, grinning at him. "Night."

+++++

"So they're really not doing it," Sophie said, looking at Parker instead of the monitors for the club. "I'm quite astonished. They seem like they're boinking like bunnies."

Parker snorted and laughed, leaning into Sophie's shoulder and then away again. She grinned, leaning against the desk with her arms crossed in front of her. It did a lovely job of pushing her breasts together and up, exposing more of them for Sophie to look at. Sophie always wondered if Parker did it on purpose. She wasn't sure. It didn't seem like Parker did anything except steal with a purpose.

"Boinking," Parker snort-laughed. She shook her head, ponytail flying. "No, according to Alec it's just this control thing. They're not 'boinking' at all."

"Hmm, well they're certainly convincing our target that they are," Sophie said, turning her attention back to the monitors they were supposed to be watching. "He looks quite intrigued."

*Less chatter, more work,* Nate said from where he was monitoring the boys from across the street. *I don't want this to blow up in our faces.*

Sophie nodded, letting Parker work the computers. Alec had been quite clear about what needed to be done on that front and Parker was more than competent to handle it. Sophie focused on reading their target and his poor boy. He had a prominent bruise on his arm and a rather painful- looking bite on his neck this evening.

The target had invited them back to the club for 'training' in how to handle Eliot's 'needs'. It was just the opportunity they needed. Unfortunately the club was male only, or Sophie would have been glad to work with Alec or Eliot. It was all a role so it didn't really matter which side she played. They waited until Master Danger had Alec and Eliot in one of the training rooms.

"All right," Sophie said, "they're in the training room, Nate. You can make your move now."

*Perfect,* Nate said, tension far too clear in his voice. It hadn't been there until Alec and Eliot got in private with Master Danger and his boy.

Parker gave Sophie a wide-eyed look, nodding her head at the monitor showing Nate breaking into the club's back door. She'd obviously heard the tension too. Sophie made a face that hopefully said that she didn't know and wasn't going to speculate. Nate braced himself outside the training room door, getting ready to play his part in their little drama.

"I'm off," Parker said, grinning.

"Be careful," Sophie said, gasping as Parker bent over and brushed her lips against Sophie's.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Parker said, straightening up and then hurrying out and across the street to break into the office again.

*I'm going in,* Nate said.

"Don't go too far," Sophie warned him just before he reached for the doorknob. "Remember, this is just an act, Nate."

*I know that!* Nate snarled.

'Do you really?' Sophie thought, monitoring everyone but watching Nate in particular. She didn't think that his jealousy was going to be feigned this time. Hopefully it wouldn't go too badly. She'd hate to see Nate and Eliot break up. They were entirely too good for each other.

+++++

'Not good,' Eliot thought, just barely staying in place as Nate raged at Alec and intimidated the hell out of Master Danger and his boy.

Nate's jealousy looked far too real. Alec's protective aggression was also way too real. Eliot bit his lip, right on the edge of stepping out of his role and stopping this. It was a job. It wasn't worth breaking up the team and the way they were going at it he thought this might just do it.

"Back off, man," Alec finally said, standing square in the face of Nate's fury. "He's not yours anymore. You let him go and that's the end of it. You keep this up and we're going to get a fucking restraining order against you and I think we've got enough witnesses to make it stick."

Nate glared at him, his eyes flicking to Eliot's face and then over to Master Danger who wasn't protecting his boy the way he should have been. His boy was cowering in the corner, obviously terrified. Master Danger just looked fascinated. He didn't seem to see how his boy was reacting.

*Parker has what we need,* Sophie said over the radio. *You can wrap this up now, boys. Please.*

"This isn't over," Nate growled, stabbing a finger into Alec's chest.

"Yes it is," Alec said, slapping Nate's hand away. "Get the fuck out."

Nate visibly thought about saying more but another look at Master Danger had him stomping out of the room, slamming the door behind him. They heard him shouting at the security guys for the club as they threw him out. Alec sighed, rubbing his face and then turning to check on Eliot. Eliot let the shakes run over him as Alec pulled him up against his side, running his fingers through Eliot's hair.

"Sorry about that, man," Alec said, sounding exhausted. Eliot leaned just a hair harder.

"No, it's quite all right," Master Danger said. "These sorts of things do happen from time to time."

"I think we'll forgo the rest of the lesson, Master Danger," Alec said, a very dry sort of amusement in his voice. "I don't think either of us would be able to focus on it right now."

"Quite all right," Master Danger said, nodding and only then noticing his boy cowering. "Get over here."

The boy scurried forward, kneeling at Master Danger's side. He was shaking harder than Eliot. It took an almost physical effort to walk out of the club without the boy. Eliot thought that Alec was having a harder time with it than he was, which was saying something.

"We'll come back for him," Eliot promised as they drove away.

"You're damned right we'll come back for him," Alec grumbled. "The asshole didn't even notice that he was freaking out. What's wrong with him?"

"He's not a good Dom or a good person," Eliot said, sighing. "Lots of those around."

Alec grumbled, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. His shoulders were hard as a rock. Eliot didn't think it was all Master Danger's boy. He suspected a huge part of it was the confrontation they'd just been through with Nate.

*Back to the office,* Nate said over the radio. *Looks like the police will be moving in on Master Danger in a few minutes.*

"Any way we can get the boy out before that happens?" Alec asked. He didn't seem to hold much hope of it.

*I'm on it,* Parker sang, giggling as she did who knew what. *Give me five minutes and he'll be out of the building without his Daddy with knowing it.*

Alec and Eliot exchanged looks, Eliot looking at him questioningly and Alec shrugging, a certain level of alarm in his eyes. Eliot was pretty sure that he and Parker were involved somehow but he couldn't be certain. He didn't know how anyone could be certain when it came to Parker. They'd just parked the car when Parker giggled.

*Got him!* Parker squealed. *He's out of the building and into the police's hands.*

"How the hell did you manage that?" Alec asked, staring at Eliot over the hood of their car.

*It's a _secret,_* Parker said, the grin obvious even over the radio.

*She used candy and hand signals,* Sophie said, laughing over Parker's huff of outrage at Sophie telling on her.

Eliot laughed, shaking his head. They headed for the elevator. He wasn't looking forward to this. They might have saved the boy and closed out this job but he suspected that they'd be dealing with the aftermath for a long time. He really wasn't looking forward to dealing with Nate. That explosion at the club had been way too real for Eliot's comfort. Alec pulled out his ear bud, motioning for Eliot to do the same.

"We need to talk to him," Alec said, turning both of their radios off.

"I know," Eliot said, the tension returning.

"He doesn't get it, does he?"

"No. He never has. That's… not what we have, not what we do."

"Okay," Alec said, nodding slowly. "Well, we'll deal with it. Just have to get Sophie and Parker to leave us alone long enough."

Eliot fought a grin, managing to keep it down to just twitching lips as they headed into the office. Sophie was there, looking worried about them. Nate wasn't there yet. Eliot started chuckling. He wasn't sure how successful Sophie would be at keeping Parker from interrupting or eavesdropping but he knew that she'd try her best.

"Hey, think you can distract Parker for a little while?" Eliot asked, the grin escaping as Sophie perked up.

"Certainly," Sophie said, looking delighted at the prospect of getting Parker alone. "Nate should be here any minute. Parker will take a little longer since she's only just on her way back."

"Thanks, Sophie," Alec said, heading into the conference room.

Sophie patted Eliot's arm as he passed, her expression sympathetic. Eliot nodded at her, settling down at the table to wait. He really wasn't looking forward to this but obviously they needed to do it. He hadn't expected Nate to react that strongly but maybe he should have. Alec groaned, fingers tapping on the table as they waited.

"Sure we want to do this now?" Eliot asked, watching Alec's reactions.

"Yeah, I think we have to," Alec sighed. He made a face but shrugged. "Not something that we should let slide, not when it's Nate. Hell, if it was Parker or Sophie it'd be different but it's _Nate_, you know?"

"I know," Eliot said, nodding.

+++++

Nate sat in his car until after Parker had arrived and gone up. He waited, waited some more, and sighed, resting his head against the steering wheel. God, he wanted a drink. A double. A triple. Hell, he wanted the whole bottle at this point, just to drown his anger and jealousy, his frustration, to make it all float away in a haze.

He'd lost it. He knew Eliot knew that it hadn't been an act. He was pretty sure that Alec knew too. Sophie's worried chatter on the radio told him that she knew perfectly well that he'd crossed the line. Who knew about Parker; her thought processes always a mystery to him even though he understood her patterns of behavior perfectly well.

*Nate,* Sophie said, *we're waiting for you in the conference room.*

"On my way," Nate sighed, finally taking the keys out of the ignition and heading to the elevator.

He felt like he was walking into an intervention, a lovely little thing he never wanted to experience. He could almost picture them all waiting for him, accusation and worry in their eyes as they sat at the conference room table. Eliot would be accusing. Alec would be angry. Sophie would be worried and solicitous. Parker would be twirling her chair, her eyes snapping onto him every time she made a round. Nate hesitated with his hand on the doorknob for a long time before he pushed it open. He didn't look up until after he'd shut the door.

"What?" Nate asked, staring at Alec and Eliot.

Eliot was kneeling next to Alec's side, his eyes shut and his head against Alec's thigh. Alec was gently petting Eliot's hair, acting like he was a giant cat. Sophie and Parker were nowhere to be seen. The door locked behind him, making Nate start.

*Now talk it out boys,* Sophie said crisply. *Parker and I are going to entertain ourselves with some ice cream and coffee.*

*And candy!* Parker said. *Don't turn off the radio. I want to eavesdrop!*

"Parker," Alec groaned.

Nate chuckled at Parker's laugh, relaxing just a little until he looked at Eliot and Alec again. Seeing Eliot that way grated. It hurt in ways that he couldn't define that Nate couldn't get him to look like that, couldn't help Eliot relax that totally. Nate took out his ear bud and turned it off, making Alec grin at him and Eliot smile.

"Now what?" Nate asked, hesitating for a minute before sitting down. He chose a chair a bit away from Alec's, unsure of his control at this point.

"Now we talk," Alec said, shrugging. "You know Parker and I are kind of thing, right?"

"Yeah," Nate said, a tired smile stretching his lips as he nodded.

"She already said that she's okay with Eliot and me having sex," Alex said, shrugging at Eliot's surprised look. "Hey, it's Parker. She said that she wanted to watch. Of course I think Sophie wants to get in her pants too."

"She does," Eliot said, nodding.

Nate cocked his head, trying to wrap his mind around that. Alec and Parker were together but she'd given him permission to be with Eliot who was already with Nate and Sophie was trying to get into Parker's pants despite the fact that she had cooed to Nate about how cute Alec and Parker were together.

"Basically we're cycling through all the possible pairings?" Nate said, blinking at them.

Alec snorted instead of laughing and Eliot grinned at him.

"Hey, we are crooks," Eliot said, looking utterly relaxed sitting there on the floor next to Alec. "You're surprised that our morality doesn't match the majority?"

"Strangely, yes," Nate said, rubbing his face with both hands. "How can you just do that to him?"

"Me?" Alec asked, his expression surprised once Nate dropped his hands. "Hell, Nate. I just asked him what he needed me to do and then did it. This is what he said he wanted. I don't know anything about this whole Dom-sub stuff, no matter how much reading I've done since this job landed on us."

Nate stared at Eliot who shrugged. He'd straightened back up and the tightness was back in his face, making little wrinkles around his eyes and firming his mouth into a straight line across his face. Eliot sighed.

"I tried to explain it to you," Eliot said, the complaint clear in his voice and unhappy expression. "You didn't get it."

"So you're picking him over me," Nate said, his heart lurching in his chest. That first drink was going to taste so good. And the second. And the third.

"Whoa, wait a second," Alec squawked. "Hold on man. There is no way I'm going to allow that. I've got no problem giving Eliot the whole submission thing he seems to need but I'm not going to fuck him unless that's okay with both of you."

"How is that supposed to work?" Nate asked, looking at them both in confusion.

"Doesn't have to work that way," Eliot said, shrugging. "I could just go to Alec for submission and then be with you primarily."

Alec looked a little unhappy with that but he nodded that he'd accept it. Eliot looked a little unhappy about it too, but not that bad. Nate frowned, his mouth dropping open as he tried to work it out. How could he submit if they weren't having sex?

"Submission isn't sex, Nate," Eliot said, making Nate start.

"I said that out loud?" Nate asked, his cheeks getting red.

"Yeah," Alec said, grinning at him. "Don't feel bad. He does it to me too."

"It's easier to show you than to explain it," Eliot said, standing up and moving to stand a couple feet away from Alec.

"You sure?" Alec asked, sitting up straighter.

"How else is he going to get it?" Eliot asked, shrugging. "It took doing it for you to get it, too."

Alec nodded, giving Nate a look that seemed different than his normal ones. He sat taller, seemed more focused, and more alert. Nate wasn't sure what Alec saw but he turned to Eliot and nodded. Eliot's breath caught, apparently seeing the same change in Alec that Nate had. Eliot's shoulders relaxed, his face smoothed out and his hands went from tense fists to loose curls by his sides.

"Come here," Alec ordered, his voice deeper and much more confident.

Eliot walked to his side and stood there, looking down at Alec. Alec didn't touch him, didn't say anything, just looked at him and leaned back into his chair. Nate swallowed, unsure of why his stomach was fluttering watching them. It felt like watching someone stripping.

"Kneel."

Eliot knelt smoothly, settling onto his heels as gracefully as a dancer going through well-practiced moves. It put him right between Alec's legs but Alec didn't touch him, didn't pull him close, didn't do anything besides watch Eliot's face. Alec's pants were tented out but he didn't act on it. Eliot let out a little breath that wasn't quite a sigh, visibly focusing totally on Alec. Nate squirmed and adjusted his pants as they got too tight despite his churning stomach.

"He'll do anything I order him to do," Alec said, his eyes not leaving Eliot's face. "You know Eliot, Nate. He's always in control. Has to be given what he can do. This way he can stay in control and at the same time let go. He'll do anything I tell him to but I won't tell him to do anything he wouldn't want to do."

"And… he doesn't want to hurt me," Nate breathed, staring at the two of them.

"Right," Alec said, reaching out to pull Eliot's head into his lap. He started petting Eliot's hair, just running his fingers through it. "I don't want to hurt either of you. I'm not like that creep at the club, Nate. You guys are part of the team. I won't mess that up. Eliot just needs to let go sometimes."

"I can't… do that with him," Nate said, shaking a little at seeing Eliot this way, seeing him so willingly helpless. It was sexy seeing him so relaxed but the way he'd gotten there, the sight of him submitting like that was making his stomach hurt. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"So don't," Alec said, shrugging. "Keep doing what you're doing together. I'll keep doing what I'm doing with Parker as long as she wants it. We're almost a family, Nate. We all do our things and come together for the jobs but there's more than just the work. What Eliot and you do doesn't have to be what Eliot and I do."

Nate nodded, looking at Eliot's calm, relaxed face. If he had been a cat, he'd have been purring like a jet engine. His eyes were open enough that he could probably see Nate, but Nate doubted that Eliot was actually noticing him or anything other than Alec's hand carding through his hair.

"Ask him if he does want to have sex with you," Nate requested.

"It's not like that," Alec said, shaking his head no. "You're okay with it or you're not. Eliot will do as he's told and he already said he'd enjoy it if we did. I asked him as we were working this scam out. But if you're not okay with it then I won't allow it. I'm not going to be the one to destroy what we're doing here, man. Eliot's okay with it either way. So am I. You decide."

Nate found himself on his feet, pacing at the other end of the conference room. Alec watched him, his hand still moving through Eliot's hair. Eliot had told Nate about a ton of things that he'd like to do, bondage and beatings and rougher sex than Nate was comfortable with. His stomach flipped at the thought of doing them. Nate looked back at Alec, intending to say no way but Eliot's expression caught him before the words could come out.

He hadn't even noticed that Nate had moved.

"He's that far gone?" Nate whispered, staring at Eliot.

"Yeah," Alec said, looking down at Eliot's head in his lap. "Seriously, man. I could tell him to do anything right now and he'd probably do it. It's kind of freaky how much he's willing to trust me."

"And Parker trusts you," Nate said, his brain engaging finally.

"As much as Parker trusts anyone," Alec said, shrugging. "She shows up when she shows up and we fuck and then she leaves. It's cool. I'm just glad she trusts me enough to let me do that with her. It's kind of nice."

"It's a trust thing," Nate said, nodding slowly. "Trust and control and relaxation."

"Yeah."

Alec nodded, looking at Nate and waiting. Eliot was out of it, all but asleep in Alec's lap. Nate went back to pacing as his mind and his stomach did battle. Nate thought that it was obviously something that Eliot really needed, but the thought of letting anyone else have sex with Eliot made him want to reach for that bottle again. It was obviously something that Alec was good at, but he had Parker and wasn't going to cross that line without Nate's permission.

"Can I say this much and no more?" Nate asked, looking at Alec.

"You can say nothing at all, man," Alec said, nodding. "You can say not even this but I think that'll make Eliot upset."

"I wouldn't… do that to him," Nate said, thumping the back of one of the chairs. "All right. The thought of anal makes me want to reach for the bottle again."

"Then we won't do that," Alec said, nodding his acceptance.

"And… I'd probably freak if he came back with marks on him," Nate said uncomfortably. "Bad enough seeing him after he's been in a fight."

"Okay."

"But other than that, right now… I think I'm okay with it," Nate said, looking at Eliot again. "Anything that makes him relax like that can't be a bad thing."

Alec nodded, relaxing as if a huge weight had just been lifted off of his shoulders. He smiled down at Eliot too, who blinked blurrily and looked up at him. Eliot saw the smile, blinked some more, came back to himself and looked at Nate warily.

"He said no butt fucking and no marks but other than that we're cool," Alec said, grinning at Nate's splutter and Eliot's rolled eyes. "Go on. He needs you more than I do right now."

"Yes Sir," Eliot said, standing up and coming over to Nate. He studied Nate's face, worry in his eyes. "We're cool?"

"Yeah," Nate said, pulling Eliot into his arms. "We're cool."

Eliot hugged Nate, holding him tight enough that it almost hurt. Nate let him, clinging to Eliot just as tightly. Alec watched them, smiling as if it was something that made him feel good to see. Nate sighed, shutting his eyes until Eliot finally slowly let him go.

"Hey Nate?" Alec said, looking at them.

"Yeah?"

"If it changes in the future, or you decide you're uncomfortable about something, speak up," Alec said, his expression serious. "I got no problem with the limits changing later on. Whatever makes you and our man here happy works for me."

"Thanks," Nate said, feeling a weight that he hadn't been aware of come off of his shoulders. Maybe this could work after all.


	2. Recalibration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot gets triggered by a careless remark but Nate's there with the proper solution to his problem. It just takes a little of Alec's time to make it all better for everyone involved.

"So is he your 'Daddy'?" the bartender asked as he pushed a pair of beers over to Eliot. He jerked his chin at Nate who was laying claim to a pool table.

"No," Eliot growled, glaring at the man. He didn't spill the beers when he grabbed them but it was close.

"Sorry," the bartender shrugged. "You said you get into that sort of thing so I assumed…"

"He's not my Sir," Eliot said, his voice low and angry. "He's my lover. Two separate people, not that it's any of your business."

Eliot left the bar, not giving the bartender a tip the way he normally would, and returned to Nate's side. Nate noted the anger, raising an eyebrow. Eliot shook his head no, passing Nate his beer and taking a pool cue in exchange. He didn't want to talk about it. He would never talk about that. Didn't matter that he learned to sub literally at his Daddy's knee, he didn't have a Daddy now and he never would. He didn't need that dynamic to find his subspace, thank everything holy that he stopped believing in years ago. He isn't sure he could deal with himself if he did need it.

They played; drank their beers. Nate won the first game and the second. They finished their beers but Eliot was still wound tight, still fighting old battles in his head. Nate noted it. He always noticed it. Eliot was grateful for Nate's ability to see inside of his head. Nate's hand on his shoulder pulled him out of spiraling memories and rising anger that no longer has a target.

"Want to head out?" Nate asked. "Thought we might go visit Alec, see what he's doing."

"Yeah," Eliot said, shuddering at the offer of some peace. "Sounds good. Let's get the hell out of here. Hopefully Alec isn't too busy gaming or whatever it is he does on Friday nights."

"He's there for you when you need him," Nate said, low and much more confident than Eliot expected. "So am I."

+++++

Since they got together Nate had collected a series of ways of making Eliot less grumpy. They started with little touches and looks. Suggesting a favorite dinner was a good way when Eliot was only just starting to lose it. Something that involved large quantities of chopping was good when Eliot was annoyed about something but not quite angry yet. Sex always helped, unless Eliot had gotten lost in his memories and was busy fighting old battles. Nate could see the battles raging behind Eliot's eyes as they left the bar and headed to their cars. Nate caught Eliot's arm, stopping him before he could get his keys out.

"I don't think you should drive," Nate said.

"I'm—" Eliot snarled, bristling at Nate.

"Would Alec want you to drive like this?" Nate asked, feeling like that was cheating.

Eliot stopped, shutting his eyes. His shoulders relaxed a tiny bit even as his jaw worked. He shook his head once, sharply. Nate smiled, heart beating a little harder at how strong Eliot was. He'd never had that level of control over himself. He would never have gotten lost in the bottle if he had that much strength.

"Call him." Nate led Eliot to his car and let him in. "See if he's available. I'll drive you there."

"Thanks Nate." Eliot nodded as he pulled out his phone. Nate nodded back, concentrating on driving. Eliot took a deep breath before dialing. Alec seemed to pick up right away.

"Sir?" Eliot asked. His voice shook slightly. "Yeah, I'm… No, got triggered. Yeah, Nate's driving. No, only had one beer, Sir. Can we come over? No, I think Nate's fine with watching or waiting."

"I am." Nate nodded approval. "You need it."

"He says he is, Sir," Eliot relayed. "Yes Sir. We're almost there. Thank you, Sir."

Eliot shut his phone. He let out a long slow breath. The tension and anger was already starting to drain out of him. Nate smiled, parking the car so that they could head upstairs together. Eliot progressively stilled as they headed up to Alec's place. By the time they reached the door Nate could see the way Eliot's mind was already clicking into what he called 'subspace'. Nate didn't understand it. He'd gotten to the point that he accepted that he probably never would. It didn't matter whether Nate understood it. All that mattered was that they'd found the best way ever for making Eliot less grumpy.

+++++

"Kneel," Alec ordered as soon as they took their coats off. His eyes were intent on Eliot's face.

"Yes Sir," Eliot breathed. He dropped gracefully to his knees in front of Alec.

His anger seemed to drift away, replaced by calm serenity. It still bothered Nate to see his powerful Eliot so helpless but the changes submitting made in Eliot's temper were so dramatic that he couldn't do anything but accept Alec's role in their lives. Alec took Eliot's coat while gently tucking a lock of hair behind Eliot's ear. He went to the hall closet to put Eliot's coat away, leaving him kneeling there in the middle of the living room.

"Breathe, Nate." Alec grinned as he hung up Nate's coat too. "Eliot likes a few minutes of kneeling to calm down and center, especially when he's freaking out over something."

"I'm all right," Nate protested.

"You're more tense than he was when he walked in," Alec said, snorting. "You going to be okay for anything more than this?"

"The call helped him a lot," Nate explained. "And… yeah, I think I will. Eliot and I talked about it after the last visit. If it's okay with you, he said he'd like to have me watch while he blew you."

Alec looked surprised and pleased, nodding as he headed to get a bottle of water from the fridge and then returned to Eliot. Nate drifted into the kitchen for a soda and settled at the kitchen table so that he'd be out of the way. Alec caught Eliot's chin, looking into his eyes. Nate wasn't sure what he saw there but apparently it was what he was looking for.

"Your man says you want to blow me," Alec said. His voice was dead neutral, offering neither approval nor disdain. He kept his grip on Eliot's chin to ensure that Eliot had to meet his eyes.

"Yes Sir," Eliot said. His voice came out husky as he shifted position uncomfortably. His pants visibly tented out.

"All right then," Alec said, smiling at Eliot. "Hands behind your back. You want your treat then you have to earn it. You open my pants with your mouth and you blow me without touching me, understood?"

"Yes Sir!" Eliot said.

Nate could see his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard against the shaking in his voice. There was a different tenor in his voice, excited, eager. He sounded younger, much less the dangerous killer and far more the young man he really was. Nate shifted position, adjusting his pants so that they wouldn't bind quite so much. Eliot moaned as he knelt up and mouthed Alec's zipper. Nate shivered, wondering if he'd be able to get Eliot to do this for him later, when they got home. He had no idea that Eliot was that skilled with his mouth. He got Alec's zipper open and his pants unbuttoned without any trouble.

Alec smiled, petting Eliot's hair from time to time. Nate knew that he wouldn't have had the self-control to stand still while Eliot used his teeth to tug his pants down. Alec stood as still as a statue, not giving Eliot the slightest bit of assistance. His cock was hard as a rock but Eliot didn't touch it at first. He got Alec's pants down around his ankles all the while keeping his hands clasped tightly behind his back. Once done he settled back on his heels and looked up at Alec for permission.

"Good job," Alec said. He smiled and stroked himself, waving his erection right in front of Eliot's face. "Are you ready? Do you want your treat?"

"Yes Sir!" Eliot said. His hips pulsed ever so slightly.

"Good boy," Alec said approvingly. "Go for it."

Nate had to bite his lip as Eliot took Alec's cock into his mouth. He'd watched Eliot when they'd been together but this was something totally different. He'd never seen Eliot this way, working so hard to pleasure someone else. When they were together it was give and take. This was all give as Eliot tried without touching to make Alec come. Nate was panting harder than Eliot as his head bobbed over Alec's cock. Alec shut his eyes as he rested one hand on Eliot's head. Nate whispered a curse and pulled his cock out, stroking himself in time with Eliot's bobbing head. This was too hot, too damned sexy.

"Fuck, Eliot!" Alec gasped after Eliot did a strange little twisting motion with his head. "Damn, oh hell, fuck yes!"

Alec finally moved as Eliot did the twisting thing again. He bucked into Eliot's mouth as he came. Eliot moaned around Alec's cock, an expression of ecstasy on his face. Nate bit back a cry as he squeezed hard, keeping himself from coming from the show. Nate shut his eyes as he worked to get his breathing back under control. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. Nate opened his eyes again when Alec started talking.

"Very good job," Alec crooned. His pants were up again and he was petting Eliot's hair. "Damn good job. I'm so proud of you. You did it exactly right."

"Thank you, Sir," Eliot breathed, his voice rough but completely satisfied. He was leaning into Alec's side, still kneeling at his feet with his hands securely clasped behind his back.

Eliot opened his eyes and looked at Nate. He smiled, an uncomplicated, proud smile that made Nate's cock twitch as if it wanted its turn. Nate chuckled and nodded, licking his lips. Maybe this sort of thing made more sense than he'd admitted. Alec raised an eyebrow and looked at Nate's throbbing erection. Nate groaned, squirming a little in the hard kitchen seat. Alec chuckled.

"Go take care of your man, Eliot," Alec ordered as he gave Eliot a little push. "Same rule. No touching, just your mouth."

Eliot whimpered, actually whimpered. He looked at Nate as if he was sorry, as if this was something he should feel bad about. Nate breathed a little laugh, gesturing for Eliot to come over.

"Don't you dare beat yourself up over this," Nate said. His voice shook from sheer arousal.

"God, Nate," Eliot groaned. He bit his lip and then stood, coming over to kneel between Nate's legs with his hands locked around his elbows. "I can? Be like this with you?"

"I think I might scream if you don't," Nate admitted.

Eliot laughed, very much himself as he grinned wickedly at Nate. Alec's chuckle made Eliot start and then sigh, settling back into his subspace. Once he'd settled he leaned forward and gently licked Nate's balls. Nate shuddered, locking his hands around the chair's arms so that he wouldn't do anything to mess it up for Eliot.

His mouth was fucking brilliant. Nate knew Eliot was good at sucking cock but doing it this way, with Alec watching and making little appreciative noises and comments, seemed to bring out levels of skill that Nate hadn't know existed in his lover. He did the head twist thing that had set Alec off and it was twice as good as Nate had imagined. The twist combined with something incredible from his tongue making Nate gasp and buck into Eliot's willing mouth.

"Good boy," Alex crooned, somehow there petting Eliot's hair while he blew Nate's mind. "That's it. Hear those noises? You're doing just right, Eliot. Make him feel good. Make your man happy."

Nate shuddered, only realizing that he was whimpering and moaning, making the most incredible bedroom noises when Alec commented on it. He shut his eyes, focusing only on Eliot's mouth. Having Alec there should have turned him off but all he could think of was Eliot's mouth on his cock, Alec's cock, sucking them both and shuddering as they came, as he came, as Eliot groaned and swallowed and took his cock even deeper in his throat to milk every drop out of Nate.

"Holy fucking shit," Nate groaned. He felt like every bone in his body was made of water.

"Good?" Eliot asked. His voice was so scratchy that it made Nate's balls spasm again.

"You have to ask?" Nate laughed. His thighs were shaking with the intensity of the orgasm.

"Looks like our man here's going to have to drive you two home," Alec chuckled. "You can camp out here overnight if you want. Parker might show up but she won't disturb you. Much."

"Thank you," Nate said to Alec, pulling Eliot into his arms to kiss him. He tasted of come and Nate and Alec. "We might take you up on it. That was… damn."

"Mmm," Eliot sighed, settling into Nate's arms like an overgrown kitten. "Mmm-hmm. What he said, Sir. Thank you."


End file.
